


The Steve and Bucky Show

by averypottermormon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorks, F/M, M/M, and i love them, this is basically a bunch of crack prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averypottermormon/pseuds/averypottermormon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is really awkward and Bucky Barnes is really funny.  What a pair they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A funny little Avengers ficlet based off of the tumblr prompt from lucithor.tumblr.com/post/83770107081.
> 
> "Bucky interrupting awkward silences with “man, I would give my left arm for a burger right now” and everybody freezes for a second until Steve lets out a really ugly snort and just starts pissing himself laughing"

Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Sam, and the ever-lovable Tony Stark are sitting around the living area at Stark Tower in New York. They are more or less giving Bucky and Sam the run-down involving the Chitauri when Tony goes off on a rant about Thor’s involvement on earth.

"Like I was saying sweetie," Tony manages between angry sighs, "I think God Point Break should leave us alone, besides he doesn’t even li-"

That’s the exact moment Thor appears in the doorway. Tony is the only one who doesn’t notice.

"I believe I heard you referring to me," the golden-haired giant interrupted.

Tony almost continues his statement that “he doesn’t even live here on this planet” when Steve interrupts.

"Tony was just saying that you have your own things to deal with, and, uhh…" Steve tries to recover for his friend when he realizes he’s at a loss for words. He looks at Sam for support, who just shrugs.

Tony is indignant, but only slightly. He simply says, “No I wasn’t.”

Bucky, Natasha, and Sam look on amused as Steve looks back and forth between Tony, the insulter; Thor, the insulted; and Sam, the wingman who’s supposed to be there for help. An awkward silence grows between Steve and, well, himself.

About a minute into the awkward silence Bucky’s stomach growls and he sighs. He breaks the silence, saying, “I’d give my left arm for a burger.”

Everyone looks at Bucky. Sam looks at him, thoroughly concerned. Natasha is slightly stunned that he spoke at all (he likes to keep quiet), Tony just stares at him in a shocked and silent manner, and Thor looks simply confused as he stares at the man with the metal arm.

Steve takes one look at everyone before looking at Bucky. He snorts once, loud and sonorous, and then starts laughing raucously until he cries and his abs hurt. Which is a long time. By five minutes into the laughing fit, everyone is laughing, all insults forgotten. They realize they’re all pretty hungry.

Tony buys burgers for everyone.


	2. God Bless (Captain) America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha thinks it's funny when Steve sneezes. So does everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt on tumblr:  
> "do you think that when Steve Rogers sneezes, one of the Avengers goes up to him and whispers, “God Bless America”   
> then Steve fucking looks at them like this  
> /insert this picture http://media.tumblr.com/9f47c665059b82b779660756e6bc7f36/tumblr_inline_n8k3xhwZem1sr6xgx.jpg/

It’s Natasha who does it the first time.

Everyone, even Thor, is sitting in the monthly Avengers meeting in New York when Steve lets out the most glorious and obnoxious sneeze anyone had ever heard.

All they hear is a quiet but firm, “God bless America,” from Natasha’s end of the table. Everyone looks at her. She’s stony faced as ever, until Steve glares at her and she smirks. Tony and Clint snort simultaneously as Fury cracks a smile, Bruce puts his face in his hands, and Bucky bursts out laughing. Sam is there, too, but he’s dissolved into stitches on the ground, laughing so hard he’s crying.

Steve begins to protest. “Hey!” Steve yells over the boisterous laughing. “It’s not tha-aaa-aaACHOO!”

Tony stands up and shouts “God bless America!” as he throws his hands in the air. Now even Fury is laughing, and Natasha is chuckling.

Steve frowns. Unfortunately, it doesn’t stop the third sneeze from tearing itself from Steve’s mouth.

"ACHOO!" Steve’s eyes are starting to water from sneezing so hard, but the hilarity of the situation rolls over him as Bucky stands next to him, puts his hand over his heart and starts singing ‘God Bless America’ in the most ridiculous tone he can manage.

Thor, however, is sitting in his seat, smiling at the absurdity of his Midgardian friends. “What are you all laughing about?” he asks innocently. Everyone stops laughing for a moment, wiping their eyes so they can take a good look at Thor before bursting out laughing again.

Thor eyes them warily before standing up and leaving. He heads down the hallway to the elevator. Surely someone would explain this. “Perhaps the Son of Coul may assist me,” and he sets off to find Phil, leaving his teammates in the conference room, too tired and too amused to care that the god of thunder had just left.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking to make this a combination of one-shots, but for now it's just this. I'd like suggestions on shit Bucky would say in awkward silences or just things he'd say in general, so leave a comment if you can. :)


End file.
